Itchy
by Vesper water
Summary: James and Sirius locked up in the Slytherin dungeon because of a prank. ONESHOT NO SLASH a bit of nonsense really! My first HP fic enjoy!


Itchy 

Rating: K

Summary: James and Sirius locked up in the Slytherin dungeon ONESHOT NO SLASH a bit of nonsense really- enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm just playing with them!

A/N: My first Harry Potter fan fic- hopes you like :)

BETA: 'KJRowling'- thank you!

Reviews: Yes please:)

* * *

Itchy

The Slytherin dungeons were nothing short of dark, damp and dingy.

Not where one would wish to spend their Sunday afternoon thought Sirius Black.

For _once_ he hadn't done _anything_. It was not his fault he was stuck down here, oh no certainly not. He had James Potter and a pack of exploding snap cards to blame for that.

Tied with your hands behind your back, back to back with James in a smelly dark Slytherin dungeon was not his idea of fun.

He wasn't sure whether having his best friend tied up next to him was a good thing or a bad thing. Yet. His thoughts were interrupted however by said best friend.

"Ow" James complained quietly and Sirius felt him wriggling in the bonds that held their hands together. "Urgh!" James strained against the rope, seemingly frustrated; they'd been through this twice before in the past hour that they'd been down here, Sirius sighed.

"You've got my attention now, what is it?" Sirius asked, strange he remembered asking the same question half an hour ago.

"I've got an itch on my back!" James whined and wriggled harder to prove his point.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Sirius asked rolling his eyes.

"You wouldn't scratch it for me would you?" James asked in a pleasant voice and Sirius knew his friend well enough for there to be a traditional smile on his face, reserved for when he wanted something.

"Your right, I wouldn't" Sirius replied bluntly, his mood had not improved over the last hour for being tied up in a Slytherin dungeon for something he didn't even do.

"Oh please! I'd do it for you!" James insisted and Sirius felt him trying to swing his head round to look at his best friend.

"Euw, the thought of it! I can scratch my own back thank you" Sirius said indignantly.

"Aww, come on Siri it's killing me!" Exclaimed James pushing himself into Sirius' back.

"Oh get lost!" Sirius said shoving him back; he never thought he'd say this but James Potter was really getting on his nerves.

"That's cruel." James said in fake sulkiness Sirius could feel his friend's back twitching.

"Oh, I'm cruel am I? It was you who got us in here in the first place!" He said angrily scowling at the darkness.

"Sorry" James said after a while.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sorry I've said it a million times!" James replied trying and failing to look behind himself at Sirius.

"You can say it again then just for the record" Sirius said smugly.

"I am ever so sincerely sorry Padfoot- now please will you scratch my back?" James said nicely shaking his bound hands for emphasis.

"No" Came the simple reply and he tutted.

James looked around the dungeon they'd been put in squinting from behind his glasses he could make out four blank walls, plenty of cobwebs and what looked like a pile of chains in the corner. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, putting exploding snap cards onto the Slytherin's table's bench until they exploded then making a swift get away, unfortunately Sirius had been sat with him at dinner (as always) and the huge Slytherins James had targeted had thought despite their protests Black was doing it too. And so they had come to land themselves- or rather James had landed them- in the Slytherin dungeons. Sirius hadn't really minded being stuck in here with James at first but it was when James had begun to get bored Sirius seemed to get annoyed.

James sneezed, and then sneezed again and once more. His nose felt blocked and that itch on his back was only getting worse. He fidgeted. Then sneezed again.

"I think I'm allergic to something in here." James stated, his back twitched and his hands were desperate to scratch it.

"Well you have the grand total of 2 choices, me or the rats." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Ooh Rats? Where? Where Sirius?" James squinted behind his glasses trying to see through the shadow for a closer look at the rat. The dungeon wasn't exactly exciting and Sirius was in a mood so he needed some form of entertainment.

"Over there in the corner!" Sirius said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, James looked at the 'pile of chains'.

"I can't see any…OO! There's one!" He exclaimed and the pile of chains abruptly vanished.

"Not any more, you scared it away with your voice" Sirius said dryly. "And would you stop snuggling up to me!"

"Sirius! How am I snuggling up to you? I'm tied to you!" James exclaimed

"Oh go away" Sirius said moodily.

"I wish I could, but I'm tied to you" James retorted.

Sirius growled quietly.

Everything was quiet for a bit.

"Exploding snap cards." Sirius hissed eventually.

"Oh come on I was just counting them out and I needed somewhere to put them because our table was full of lunch…" came James' poor excuse.

"Pfft, I bet it took you ages to think that one up" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Sirius we'll be out of here soon" James said off topic.

"The only thing I'm worried about it you bloody well driving me insane" Sirius said angrily.

James chuckled and Sirius groaned.

"Do you know the good thing though?" James said cheerfully.

"Go on" Sirius sighed.

"That rat scared away my itch" James said satisfied leaning against his friends back.

"Well that's alright then" Sirius managed to hiss sarcastically.

Silence descended in the dungeon.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked, if you did- review! 


End file.
